petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Hunt
The Treasure Hunt is a mini-game introduced to Pet Society on June 14, 2010. Players can dig for treasure in several locations which are found by going to the Treasure Map link on the Neighborhood Page. "Treasure" so far is either decorative objects or clothing for your pet. Each map location will contain rare and common objects unique to that theme. Locations You can return back to town by clicking on the houses icon on the map. Game Play To play, click on a location on the Treasure Map. Some locations require special items to get to them. For example, you will need to build a Hot Air Balloon to get to the Enchanted Forest. Once you are at a location, a mini-map will appear for you to dig. Select a square by clicking on it and your pet will dig that spot. Nearby squares will flash with either a green "?" or a red "X", and a message will appear telling you how close you are to a square with treasure. You can continue digging until you have found four items on the map. If you want to leave early, you can also exit before all four items have been found. Digging requires shovels. A pet gets 5 free shovels a day; additional shovels will cost either 300 coins for a group of five or Playfish Cash for locations that show a blue shovel icon as you mouse over them, for example the Crystal Cave.. There is no limit per day to how many shovels you can buy, except for your money. Many players are going bankrupt digging for treasure! You can also get free shovels from friend's news feeds, so remember to publish so your friends can keep digging. Treasure Map The current Treasure Map. Shovels Shovels are a consumable item that your pet needs in order to dig at the Treasure Hunt locations. There are two kinds of shovels: Normal Shovels and Blue Shovels. 'Normal Shovels' Normal shovels are needed to dig in Ancient Egypt, the Enchanted Forest, the Graveyard, The Moon, the Town Forest, Garden Paradise,Vanilla Choco Pond and the Haunted Swamp . Your pet will get five shovels each day for free automatically. You can buy more with regular coins at the digging site. If you want more their cost is given below: *5 shovels - 300 coins *25 shovels - 1400 coins *50 shovels - 2500 coins You can also collect free shovels from your friends' news feeds. You can be awarded a group of five or three free shovels for each link. You can post these shovels to your feed when you find the rare item at a treasure site or dig up the weekly treasure in the Town Forest. Also, a package of three shovels could be sent through Free Gifting starting February 10, 2011. 'Pet Society Cash Shovels' Pet Society Cash shovels, also known as Blue Shovels, or CC shovels, are needed to dig in the Crystal Cave, Deep Ocean, Enchanted Pond, Lost Treasures, Winter Fairyland, Fables, Pawitched and Dark Christmas locations. Your pet will automatically get five blue shovels each day for free, but to get more you will have to pay Pet Society Cash. If you want more their cost is given below: *3 shovels - 1 PSC *25 shovels - 7 PSC *50 shovels - 12 PSC Blue shovels have another thing special about them. When you dig in a Playfish shovel location and get the message "Nothing Here", "Treasure Nearby" or "Treasure Very Close," you will be awarded 5 coins. If you dig up a treasure in that spot then you do not get these coins. Past Treasure Maps For history's sake, here are previous images of the treasure map. Treasure_map_0411.png|April 2011 Treasure_hunt_map_0111.png|January 2011 Treasure_map_0710.png|July 2010 Treasure_map_0810.png|August 2010 Treasure_map_0910.png|September 2010 Treasure_map_1010.png|October 2010 Treasure_map_1210.png|December 2010 april2011.png|April 2011 (again?) ScreenShot002.jpg|March 2012 treasure map apr 2012.PNG|April 2012 treasure map june 2012.PNG|June 2012 Map.png|August 2012 Category:Gameplay